Electromagnetic radiation from the sun, herein sun or sunlight, for example in the ultraviolet region of the sun's spectrum, is known to cause harm to skin and/or skin lesions. Pigmented lesions, for example moles, may undergo malignant transformation in response to harmful sunlight, resulting in a malignant melanoma, a highly virulent skin cancer than spreads rapidly to vital organs and is often fatal.
Creams that protect the skin against harmful sunlight are known, but may not provide adequate protection for skin lesion for one or more of the following reasons:
i) skin lesions often have a topography comprising fissures, kerinatized skin or elevated areas that resist coverage by protective creams; and
ii) skin lesions often project above the surrounding skin divest protective creams as they rub against apparel, for example a robe worn while in transit to a location in the sun.
Skin tapes that have an inadvertent property of blocking sunlight, are known but usually come in a single width and dispense in rectangular patches. When removed following a day in the sun, each patch of tape leaves a large, unsightly, rectangular area of skin that stands out against adjacent tanned areas, making them less desirable for lesion protection.